1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of pentabromodiphenylether as a flame-retarding agent in epoxide resin compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of pentabromodiphenylether alone or in admixture with other brominated diphenyl ethers as an agent which not only improves the flame-retardant properties of epoxide resin compositions, but imparts desirable structural properties to fibrous compositions impregnated with epoxide resin compositions. This invention is directed to laminated articles containing a layer of a fibrous base of glass fibers or cellulose impregnated with an epoxide resin composition containing pentabromodiphenylether alone or in admixture with other brominated diphenyl ethers.